Rosa and Hugh at Floccesy ranch
by Gallade
Summary: Just a short fic. It's a hot day at the floccesy ranch, and Rosa and Hugh try to cool off. Rated M just to be safe!


**Author's note: I don't own anything except the story.**

**So this is the first fic I've ever uploaded to . Constructive criticism is welcome, but be nice please! Also, this is supposed to be a light and somewhat silly fic, but it's rated M just to be safe.**

It was the day after Rosa had received her pokedex and her first Pokémon from Bianca. She had just left Floccesy town and had been travelling for a mere few minutes. She stopped walking for a second and took a breath, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. It was a terribly hot day.

"Come on out, snivy!" She cried, pulling out her one and only Pokémon. She pressed the center button of the pokeball and snivy popped out in a flash of white light.

"Snivy!" The little grass snake cried.

"It's hot, isn't it?" Rosa said softly, crouching down to see snivy. Snivy squeaked and nodded, looking up at the sun.

The two walked on together for a little until they saw a large open field with tall grass and a barn.

"Where are we?" Rosa asked.

"Sni! Sni snivy!" the little Pokémon squealed, pointing to a sign. Rosa went over and read it out loud.

"Welcome to Floccesy ranch…" she read. "Wonder if we're allowed in?" Snivy didn't reply; it was too busy staring at something.

"What is it snivy?" Rosa asked. She followed its gaze and saw Hugh sitting down against a wooden fence. Rosa broke into a huge smile and ran toward her friend.

"Hugh!" she cried a little more enthusiastically than she had intended. Hugh looked up and smiled at Rosa. Rosa called back snivy and ran up to him, but as she went to stop, she tripped.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. She cried out in surprise. Hugh's smile disappeared, and shock replaced the happiness that was on his face only moments before. His eyes grew wide as he realized she was falling right on top of him. He put up his arms in a defensive position.

There was a soft thud as Rosa fell onto Hugh with full force. "Sorry!" She said as she rolled off of him.

Hugh chuckled. "Nice to see you too," He said, standing up and lending Rosa a hand.

Rosa shook her head 'no' and weakly said, "It's too hot." Hugh shrugged and sat back down next to her.

Suddenly there was a cry for help. The two immediately stood up and ran toward the voice.

They approached a middle-aged couple in farm clothes. "Is everything ok?" Rosa asked.

The woman shook her head sadly. "Our herdier ran off and we haven't seen him since."

Hugh suddenly exploded. "Why would you let it run off like that? Something bad could happen!" he fumed, running off.

"What's his problem?" the man asked. Rosa blinked, confused. "I don't know, but I'm going to find your herdier for you guys! I promise!" she said.

The woman grabbed onto her husband's arm and smiled. "That would be wonderful, sweetie," she said, grinning from ear to ear. Rosa took off in search of the missing Pokémon.

* * *

Rosa walked into the wooded area of the ranch and heard a dog yelping. She rushed to the source of the sound and saw a person dressed in all black clothing. They were struggling with a herdier!

"Let it go!" Rosa bravely called. The person turned around and flinched at the sight of the young trainer.

"I TOLD you not to attract attention, you stupid Pokémon!" the mysterious person shouted. Herdier cowered and began trembling.

Rosa furrowed her brow. "Let it go!" She repeated. The person in black rolled their eyes. "And why should I be afraid of you?" They taunted.

"Because I have this," Rosa began, pulling out snivy's pokeball. The mystery person put their hands up. "Oh no, I'm sooooo scared!" they said sarcastically. Rosa pouted.

"Get away from her, you plasma scum!" They head a voice call. Both Rosa and the attacker looked toward to source of the sound to see Hugh!

"Team Plasma? I thought you guys disbanded years ago," Rosa said angrily. The plasma grunt chuckled. "Silly girl. Now that you know I'm part of team Plasma, do you regret challenging me to a battle?"

Rosa stood her ground. "Not one bit," she said confidently. Hugh frowned. "Be careful!" he urged. Rosa smirked and sent out snivy.

* * *

"How are you so strong?" the team plasma grunt asked fearfully, having lost the battle.

Rosa flipped her hair. "That was nothing. I wiped the floor with you, so leave!" Snivy crossed its arms and squeaked, mimicking its trainer.

The plasma grunt fled the scene, humiliated.

Hugh ran up to the herdier. "Are you ok?" he asked it, petting its fur and checking for any injuries. Herdier barked and licked his face. Hugh laughed and squirmed under the herdier's grateful show of affection.

"We'd better take him back to that nice couple," Rosa said, smiling. Hugh stood up and nodded in agreement. The two led him back to the clearing.

* * *

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" the woman squealed at the sight of herdier.

"No problem," Rosa said happily.

"I'm glad we could return him to you safely," Hugh added.

The couple turned and led herdier inside, waving to Hugh and Rosa as they left. "Feel free to stay on the ranch as long as you want. You two are welcome here!" The man called as he went into the house. Rosa and Hugh walked away, smiling.

The two went back to where they met up. Hugh sat down against the fence post again.

"I'm dyin' out here," He admitted. "This heat is making me dizzy…"

Rosa looked up at the sky. "You should take your jacket off then!" she said.

Hugh's face turned red, although this could have been from the heat. "I'm just wearing a muscle shirt under this, are you sure it's ok?" He asked.

Rosa shook her head and smiled. "We've known each other forever, why wouldn't it be ok, silly?"

Hugh turned the other way so Rosa wouldn't see his smile. "Alright then…" he said as he unzipped his jacket. Rosa's jaw dropped as Hugh shed his outer layer, revealing his muscular arms. "_I didn't know Hugh was so ripped…"_ she thought to herself, blushing.

Hugh turned around and saw her blushing. "Rosa, your face is all red!" he exclaimed. Rosa looked away, blushing harder. "Yeah…" she said nervously.

"You must be really hot then," Hugh continued. "_Yeah, that's it…_" Rosa thought to herself sarcastically. She was hot, but unlike Hugh she didn't have any outer layers to remove. "_Oh well…_" she thought, stripping her shirt off, revealing her pink halter top sports bra.

Hugh turned to her to say something, but he went silent at the sight of her shirtless. "_Oh god ohgodohgod_…" he worried to himself, feeling the blush creep across his face. "_She's so hot! No – this is my childhood friend we're talking about. Oh god….._" he argued with himself in his mind. Rosa looked over at him and saw the distressed look on his face.

"Hugh? You ok?" she asked, touching his shoulder tentatively. He jumped from the surprise and covered his face. "I'm sorry…." He whined. Rosa raised an eyebrow. Hugh was never whiny, not once in the sixteen years she had known him.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, genuinely curious. Hugh looked at her, his face full of blush. "_Maintain eye contact…_" he ordered himself. He was sweating profusely.

"Hugh, you don't look so good, maybe we should get you to some shade…" Rosa said. "Come on," she continued, helping him to his feet and putting his arm over her shoulder for support. The two walked slowly to the forested area where they rescued herdier.

"Just stay calm," Rosa instructed as she gently laid Hugh down on his back.

"I'm fine, really," he mumbled softly. Rosa sat down beside him and felt his forehead. "You're hot to the touch Hugh, I think you've been out in the sun too long," she worried.

Hugh went to sit up. "I'm ok, I promise," he insisted. Rosa shook her head. "We need to cool you down somehow," she said.

Hugh began to protest, but as he sat up, he nearly got a face full of Rosa's cleavage. He blushed harder and passed out.

Rosa fretted. "Oh no…" she said. She stood up and paced a little. "That spandex has to go…" she said.

She knelt down at Hugh's side and looked at them. "These are so weird…" she said, puzzled. "_Are they shorts? Are they pants? What?_" She thought to herself. "Sorry, Hugh," she whispered in his ear as she slipped them off.

"Guess they're pants…" Rosa said, blushing. Hugh was just wearing boxers, and tight ones at that. Rosa haphazardly glanced at Hugh's crotch and saw his raging boner struggling to break free.

She blushed really hard, suddenly realizing why he was acting so weird. She left to go get cold water to splash in his face.

She came back, her water bottle full. She poured some in her hand and then flicked it onto his face.

Hugh's eyelids fluttered as he regained consciousness. He sat up, feeling an odd breeze on his legs. He looked down and his eyes widened. "Holy shit, Rosa! What did you do to me?!" He cried out in shock.

Rosa jumped a little at the sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, you were really hot and you passed out and I thought I should remove the rest of your hot clothing…" she softly apologized.

"Oh…" Hugh said as he pulled his jacket over his crotch in a feeble attempt to hide his excitement.

"I already saw…" Rosa admitted.

Hugh sweatdropped. "Uh, well then…" he stammered uncomfortably, moving the jacket up a little. "I'm sorry you had to see that…" He numbly replied.

Rosa looked at him, concerned. "Did I do this?" She asked, knowing perfectly well that she did.

Hugh looked away. "Is it going to ruin our friendship if I say that you did?" he asked sheepishly. Rosa blushed and smiled. "Not at all," she said sweetly. "It's actually very flattering."

Hugh sighed in relief. "As long as it didn't ruin anything…" he said.

Rosa twirled her hair with her finger. "Soooo…. Uhh… that's a pretty impressive.. um…" she began, struggling to find the words. Hugh blushed and looked down, knowing what she was getting at. "Yeah…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you're SURE it hasn't made things weird?" He asked. Rosa smiled. "Silly, it's a relief to know we both feel the same way about each other."

It took Hugh a moment to register this in his mind. "Wait, you like me?" He asked in shock.

Rosa nodded confidently. "Don't you feel the same?" she asked.

Hugh hesitated for a moment. "_Is this really happening? Or am I just dreaming?"_ he asked himself.

Rosa looked down in disappointment, a light blush creeping across her face. "Oh, Ok…" she said in response to his silence. "Sorry about making things weird…"

At this point Rosa stood up. "I should probably get going then, I'll see you later…"

Hugh snapped out of it. "Wait!" He cried. Rosa looked back.

Hugh stood up and met her gaze, her eyes pleading for his forgiveness. "_This is it_," he thought to himself nervously. He put one hand on the side of Rosa's neck and the other on her shoulder and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Rosa's legs threatened to collapse from the sudden emotion, but she leaned closer to Hugh for support. He slid his tongue over her soft lips, and she was more than happy to oblige, deepening the kiss. Rosa finally broke away for air, panting.

Hugh looked at her seductively. "Does that answer your question?" She nodded, unable to form words.

Rosa took a few labored breaths and then pulled Hugh close again. "You don't know how long I've wanted that…" she admitted.

Hugh chuckled. "Same here, now where were we?" The two kissed again. Rosa moaned softly in Hugh's mouth and Hugh did the same to her in response. They pulled away again.

Hugh looked down and blushed. "What is it?" Rosa asked.

He laughed. "If you thought it was impressive before, take another look," he said. Rosa looked down and gasped, then looked back up at Hugh's face. "You see what you do to me?" he said playfully. Rosa boldly put her full hand on his crotch. Hugh stiffened up for a second; he was not expecting that.

"You want something?" Hugh asked seductively. Rosa narrowed her eyes and squeezed his crotch lightly. "Maybe I do," she said.

Hugh opened his mouth in shock. "You mean it?" he asked seriously. Rosa nodded, laying down on her back.

Hugh smiled. "Well it's hard to resist when you offer such a tempting invitation like that," he purred. He began to remove her shorts and her spandex tights. As he did so, he kissed Rosa on the cheek.

"Just so you know, I'm not a virgin…" he whispered in her ear.

"So what you're saying is that you have experience," Rosa said. Hugh nodded, removing her tights and revealing her small pair of underwear.

"You're sure you want to go through with this?" Hugh asked cautiously. Rosa nodded.

"Alright then," he said, slipping the pair of underwear off of her. She was now completely naked except for her halter bra. Hugh's jaw dropped as his eyes scoured every inch of her. She was perfect.

"Now when do I get to see the goods? Hmm?" Rosa asked playfully, referring to the fact that Hugh was still in his muscle shirt and boxers.

"Oh, right," he said. He took off his shirt and revealed his well-toned chest and abs.

Rosa blushed. "When did you get so muscular, Hugh?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked, tugging at the waistband of his boxers. In one motion Rosa pulled his boxers down around his ankles, revealing everything.

"Whoa…" Rosa said breathlessly, her eyes fixated on one thing and one thing only.

Hugh felt his face get hot. He wasn't used to being exposed like this. "You… you like?" he asked nervously. "Mmmhmm" she responded.

Hugh looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Now… allow me to unleash my rage," he said with a smirk on his face.

"HEY YOU KIDS!" The two turned around to see the farmer from earlier. "When I said you were welcome here, I didn't mean you could do this!" He cried furiously.

Rosa hastily put on her shorts, not even bothering with the spandex tights. Hugh did the same with his boxers, disregarding his weird spandex pants.

"We're sorry, sir," Rosa apologized. "Get off my land!" He shouted. The two picked up the rest of their clothes and ran.

"Let's just finish this at home…" Hugh said, embarrassed. "Agreed." Rosa admitted.

THE END!

**Hope you liked it! Please review :) Constructive criticism only, don't be mean**


End file.
